My soledad y yo
by Jacqui.HP87
Summary: Es un song fic de la cancion de Alejandro Sanz habla sobre una relacion de Harry ginny, y se separaron y tienen un hijo, es corto pero espero les guste


_Mi soledad y yo_

_Como estas que tal te va?  
¿Ahí es de día o es de noche?  
¿Es bonita esa ciudad para ir de vacaciones?  
¿Y el hotel era verdad que es tan romántico y lujoso  
como en la publicidad con esas playas de las fotos?...  
_

Lo he pensado mucho, mucho, creo que demasiado, voy a escribirle y es que ya no soporto más, lo haré ahora antes de que llegue Hermione ó Ron, ó mis neuronas vuelvan a impedírmelo.

_James ha estado llorando mucho últimamente, creo que también te extraña, tanto como yo, me he estado preguntando como estarás, se que no debería escribirte, para no inquietarte, para que no pienses demasiado en nosotros, tratando de engañarme a mi misma, por que se que estas como nosotros, como yo, extrañando demasiado la vida que solíamos llevar..._

Volveré a terminar de escribirle, están llamando a la puerta.

- ¿Ginny? ¿Estás bien? ¿Por que cerro la puerta con llave?  
- Estaba, bueno... no lo había notado, lo siento, ¿y Hermione?  
- Estará aquí en un rato.  
- De acuerdo llamaré a mi madre para decirle que llegaré mas tarde

_En Madrid esta lloviendo y todo sigue como siempre  
solamente que no estas y el tiempo pasa lentamente..._

Ya no puedo mas con esto Ginny, se que es lo correcto, lo mejor, por ti, por James, que lo que hago es lo mejor para los tres, pero ya no soporto estar lejos de ti, no verte, no escucharte, ya lo pensé, si te lo comentara me dirías que no lo haga... primero trate de pensar como tu... escribirte, seria mas racional, pero necesito hacer esto llamarte, necesito escuchar tu voz o moriré.

_Estoy loco por que vuelvas  
hace tanto que te fuiste,  
no te iras a enamorar allí...  
lo prometiste..._

_Ron salió a buscar a Hermione, ya se retraso mucho, más de lo normal, el que haya subido a ver a la directora le preocupa, sabes me recuerdan tanto a nosotros, disimulando cada movimiento obvio, cada gesto, desesperándose cada vez que no saben del otro. Como estoy yo ahora, como se que estas tu ahora..._

-Ginny!

Hermione entro casi corriendo a la oficina oprimí el botón equivocado y se que ahora mi incompleta carta esta en camino a ti, incompleta como yo sin ti...

-Ginny?  
- Hermione; que pasa?  
- Me retrase, lo siento mucho.  
- Ron fue a buscarte.  
- A buscarme? Habrá ido con MCGonagall.  
- Si, eso creo.  
- Iré a buscarlo.

Y se va como llegó, corriendo, buscando a Ron, miro nostálgicamente el monitor de la computadora, pensando en terminar lo que ya comencé, no quería inquietarte y tal vez lo haga mas el recibir esa carta así. Una carta, habría sido mejor una llamada, si mi cabeza no me limitara tanto, y es que creo que una carta es menos riesgo.

_¡Por favor! cuando puedas llámame  
que mi soledad y yo sin ti no nos llevamos bien  
Paso el día planeando  
nuestro encuentro imaginario_

Llego a mi cuarto del hotel y enciendo mi computadora, si aquel aparato muggle que me ayuda ha estar en contando contigo, cuantas veces me negué a comprarlo, pero ahora es lo que mas me une a ti , necesito quitarme de la cabeza la idea de llamarte podría ser arriesgado, un e-mail, tiene un e-mail, abro la carpeta y casi no lo creo, es tuyo, me escribiste, mi mano temblorosa guía el cursor por la pantalla...

_James ha estado llorando mucho últimamente... Como estoy yo ahora, como se que estas tu ahora..._

No lo terminaste, ¿no lo terminaste?, ya no puedo más, y juro que trate de mantenerme bajo control.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No importa doy la vuelta por completo y jalo la silla dispuesta a volver a comenzar, no importa si Hermione vuelve, ó Ron, no importa y voy a sentarme cuando suena el teléfono, lo miro como si sonara a kilómetros, y algo me oprime el pecho increíblemente no siento mi cuerpo, pero ya estoy frente al teléfono, levanto la bocina lentamente...

- Ginny

_Te besare como nadie en este mundo te beso..._

Y el mundo vuelve a girar, estas ahí, tan cerca que te escucho, que siento el nerviosismo en tu voz, tan lejos que no te puedo tocar...

-Ginny...

_...te amare con el cuerpo y con la mente  
con la piel y el corazón..._

Eres tú, vuelvo a escuchar mi nombre en tu voz...

- Harry...Harry...

Y quisiera gritarte que te extraño, que no puedo mas, que no puedo estar en esta oficina sin ti, que te extraño aun mas al volver a casa y ver al pequeño James, nuestro pequeño y verte a ti en el...pero nada sale de mi garganta, las palabras se agolpan y nada puedo decirte...

_...vuelve pronto te esperamos  
mi soledad y yo_

H-  
G- Harry... Hola.  
H- Hola, como estas?  
G- Te refieres a como estoy ahora o como he estado?  
H- Te extraño.  
G-Y yo a ti, demasiado...Harry

Entra Ron a la habitacion  
R-Ginny, ya debemos irnos.  
G- Si, solo dame un momento...  
R- De acuerdo, te esperaremos en el gran comedor.

Ginny solo afirma con la cabeza mientras ve salir a Ron por la puerta.

H- Como esta Ron y Hermione?  
G- Bien..."adaptándose" uno al otro.  
H- Si, es algo muy difícil.

_Ya no te entretengo mas se que te esta esperando alguien  
dile que debe hablar mas bajo al que ha dicho que no tardes  
solo un ultimo favor te pido antes de colgar,  
dile que te cuide mucho... ¿me prometes que lo harás?_

Una lagrima corre por la mejilla de Ginny, al tiempo que un profundo suspiro recorre la línea telefónica hasta Harry.  
H- Ginny...

Se escucha un ruido extraño en la línea...

H- Te extraño, todo estará bien...

_Y ahora cálmate que no note que has llorado  
disimula que estas bien... como yo lo hago_

H- Te amo Ginny.  
G- Y yo a ti.

Harry cuelga y Ginny mantiene el auricular en su oído. El sonido de su móvil la obliga a colgar la bocina para tomar la otra.

G- ¿Ginny?  
R- ¿Ginny? te estamos esperando.  
G- Ahora voy.

Ginny cuelga, toma su varita y camina hacia la puerta, mira atrás por un instante, suspira y sale de la oficina cerrando la puerta tras de si.  
Ya en el estacionamiento.

R- Pensé que nunca vendrías, avisaste a nuestra madre?  
G- Si, lo hice.  
He- Muy bien, yo manejo.  
R- Creí que lo haría yo.  
He- Es mi turno Ron.  
R- De acuerdo.

Los tres suben al auto mientras Ginny sonríe para si ante los recuerdos.

_Y mientras seguiré pensando en nuestro encuentro imaginario  
Te besaré como nadie en este mundo te beso  
te amare con el cuerpo y con la mente  
con la piel y el corazón  
Vuelve pronto te esperamos  
Mi soledad y yo_

FIN


End file.
